1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a USB SSIC (SuperSpeed USB Inter-Chip) thin card device and a data transfer method thereof. Particularly, the disclosure relates to a USB SSIC thin card device complying with a universal serial bus (USB) 3.0 SSIC transmission specification and a data transfer method thereof.
2. Related Art
Along with development of technology, various external universal serial bus (USB) devices are quickly developed in the market, which not only bring convenience to the lives of people, but also play an indispensable role in people's daily life, for example, a smart phone, a tablet PC or an eBook, etc. Since mobile devices are all developed in a trend of “lightness, slimness, shortness and smallness” and “high-performance and low power consumption”, demands for memory cards having features of small size, fast speed and low power consumption are greatly increased. Presently, the SD-series memory cards are widely used on the mobile devices. Although the USB 3.0 has high-speed and diversified complete peripherals, it is not optimised in power consumption for the mobile devices, and a power consumption specification thereof is not complied with a demand of low power consumption of the mobile devices, so that it fails to enter the mobile device market.